


Sei davvero a dieta?

by KatiushaGrice



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, No Angst, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23057251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiushaGrice/pseuds/KatiushaGrice
Summary: Dal momento che si occupava lui della cucina e quando si trattava dei più piccoli non gli sfuggiva nulla, Julian Blackthorn aveva notato che Livia mangiava poco e niente in quei giorni.
Relationships: Julian Blackthorn & Livia Blackthorn
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Sei davvero a dieta?

**Author's Note:**

> [M3 - Cioccolateria Dieta]

Iniziativa: COW-T 10, Quinta settimana  
Missione: 3  
Cioccolateria Dieta (Prompt)  
Parole: 240

Dal momento che si occupava lui della cucina e quando si trattava dei più piccoli non gli sfuggiva nulla, Julian Blackthorn aveva notato che Livia mangiava poco e niente in quei giorni.  
Attese il momento giusto per parlarne, mentre lei si allenava con l'arma preferita, ossia una sciabola.  
"Un uccellino mi ha detto che non mangi. È vero? Ti sei messa a dieta?" chiese casualmente il fratello maggiore, mentre con la scusa di chiacchierare ripuliva la sua balestra.  
"Devo farlo", replicò Livvy, seria.  
"Perché? Io non ti trovo affatto ingrassata, sei la stessa di sempre e stai benissimo così", espresse il suo parere sincero.  
"Questo è solo un tuo punto di vista", s'impuntò.  
Julian sospirò, optando di passare alla fase di persuasione.  
"Che peccato! Io speravo mi accompagnassi in cioccolateria: Tavvy vuole assolutamente assaggiare il nuovo cioccolato al mango di cui parlano tutti".  
"Non tentarmi..." mormorò lei, inarcando le sopracciglia.  
"Puoi guardare, ma non toccare", assicurò per convincerla.  
"Non se ne parla".  
"Ci sarà solo Dru in casa e probabilmente ti obbligherà a guardare un film dell'orrore con lei", ritentò Julian.  
"Allora sto con Emma".  
"Non puoi: Emma deve accompagnare il tuo gemello dal dentista e a te non piacciono gli studi odontoiatrici", le ricordò. La vide irrigidirsi: bingo.  
"E va bene!" esclamò dopo un affondo a un avversario invisibile. "Andremo in cioccolateria".  
Lui sorrise.  
Perfetto.  
Julian aveva vinto.  
Come al solito uno a zero, ma nessuno poteva quantificarne l’affetto.


End file.
